


生理教学

by Mituek



Category: ONER（BAND）
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 08:54:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22713442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mituek/pseuds/Mituek
Summary: 关于ABO的生理教学充满个人xp且炖的不是很好吃的一碗pwp
Relationships: PINKWIN - Relationship, 岳洋
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

在某个下午进行的生理教学，涉及大量ABO要素  
因为个人原因已经写不太来日式婉约的风格了😷  
会出现比较直观的名称描写，如果不能接受还是请不要点开OTZ  
依然ALL MY FAULT🙇

点NEXT CHAPTER


	2. 生理科普

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 比起🚗怎么更像是ABO科普  
> 烂尾预警。  
> 真的很难吃（

成年人的做爱契机有时候很随机，或许就是在刚起床没多久去厨房看看有没有什么现成的垫垫肚子的时候。  
在合理假期享受过充足的睡眠，不用惦记今天有没有工作而且自己的两个小崽子去了学校的情况下迎来自己合理的发情期，木子洋觉得这是很合理的情况。  
于是当木子洋被压倒在流理台上时，他没说这里太凉了，也不担心小崽子们的门关没关好，他只是顺势坐到上面然后伸长胳膊搂住了自己Alpha的肩膀送上一个亲吻。  
“哥哥今天想在这了？”  
他特意转头能让岳明辉看到他颈后的腺体，虽然只有一点点——但它已经开始发热和红肿，期待着Alpha的信息素注入和甜蜜的亲吻。

宽松的睡裤只需要伸进去两个指节就能轻易地摸到内裤边缘，再稍微一用力就能把它剥离自然滑落到膝盖，岳明辉顺势将木子洋的左腿抬起将一侧裤管剥离，让他的膝盖顶住自己的胸膛方便受力，同时俯下身一边和木子洋接吻一边解开他睡衣的纽扣。  
他刚起床只穿着一条运动裤和T恤，解开了木子洋的扣子后就把自己的T恤给脱了垫到木子洋身下，木子洋笑了笑把头抵在他肩上轻轻咬了一口纹身：“快点吧。”  
  
岳明辉很清楚木子洋的每一个敏感点和需要被抚慰的地方，这是自从他们过去无数次的情爱中摸索出的经验。弹吉他的手指带有的茧子或者做了什么没来得及痊愈的划痕有时候会让抚摸更使人难耐，但岳明辉的亲吻总是温柔的。从木子洋的额头吻到锁骨上的那颗小痣，再亲昵的磨蹭着他的脖颈感受着木子洋肌肤逐渐升高的温度，然而手上的动作却和温柔的吻大相径庭，顺着腿根一路下滑到会阴后在流水的小洞：“洋洋都这么软了？”  
“哥哥也挺硬啊。”  
木子洋歪头眯着眼看他，发情期的症状已经出现了大半，只差情欲彻底占领理智的高地挥舞起混乱的旗帜。岳明辉没多说什么，只是按着平常两个人做爱的步调来一步步进行扩张。他也起了点坏心思，Omega发情期到来的前兆就是趁着高热还没有蒸腾到大脑支配快感的时候，就会自动让身体变得更加柔软，分泌出大量液体等待着能帮忙解决发情期的途径之一的发生。  
但是此时此刻温柔的扩张只会让Omega更加难受，尽管知道这是为了不让自己身体受伤的动作，可是随着逐渐增长的发情期症状，他的喉咙里感觉像是在冒火一样干渴，后颈的腺体滚烫的跳动着期待信息素的注入，已经不需要做过多的润滑和扩张就能好好的吃下自己Alpha的阴茎。  
他不知道该怎么疏解这种情绪，伸长了胳膊索求更多亲吻，他喜欢爱人的虎牙、喜欢爱人柔软的嘴唇、喜欢他落在身上的抚摸……他喜欢岳明辉一切的一切，这种喜爱会在发情期被放大，因此产生一种依赖，在得到回应的吻之后他从喉咙里挤出来了一种满足的咕噜声。  
“洋洋好乖。”  
岳明辉揉捏着木子洋的后颈，那块小小的腺体已经明显的凸起，而且能够感受到和手里其他肌肤不一样的滚烫触感。但是好东西总是要留到最后享用的，岳明辉一边稳住木子洋，另一边两根手指开始在已经流出不少透明滑液的小穴里进出，尽管不需要过多的开拓，但是岳明辉还是耐心的扩张着他的身体。  
“可以了，哥哥，进来吧。”  
“这不是怕你疼。”岳明辉抽出手指，木子洋已经开始了发情期最后也是变化最明显的阶段，就是渴求着性爱。在这个阶段的身体会更加柔软，能够完全接纳Alpha的结，而且最重要的是，生殖腔会比平时更容易被打开。  
“直接进去可以吗？”  
木子洋点点头，向前挪动了一点身体打开双腿靠近岳明辉的腰侧，让重心被岳明辉分担去一部分，这样的姿势很方便岳明辉的接下来的插入，而他也不会觉得太累。  
岳明辉开始缓慢的进入木子洋，他已经足够熟悉这具身体，也明白在发情期时的高热会让这具身体产生什么变化。已经分泌出大量体液又被扩张过的肠道一点点吞下Alpha的阴茎，期待着它能完全进入到自己的身体甚至是插入更深的地方。  
温热的后穴因为发情期变得更加敏感，吞吃着岳明辉的阴茎又缠绵的不肯放它离开，岳明辉缓了一会，像是在等木子洋适应他的动作后才开始进出。  
Alpha的信息素缓慢释出逐渐侵占了木子洋的思绪，被好闻的气味包裹的安心极了的他逐渐开始变得软绵绵，下意识想向后仰去却被岳明辉拽住了胳膊。  
岳明辉亲亲他的额头：“还没开始呢，洋洋等等我。”  
木子洋哼哼两声，把缠在岳明辉上的腿又收紧了几分，岳明辉也不再收着劲儿，揽住木子洋的腰开始更用力的顶弄，每一次进出都能逼出木子洋断断续续的呻吟声。两个人的呼吸交缠着在室内融化成比体温更高的温度，他能清楚的感受到岳明辉每一次在身体里的进出。  
换作是平常，他已经推着岳明辉的胸膛喘息着喊哥哥慢点儿，可是在现在，就算他能够意识到岳明辉同样受到了Omega信息素的影响而开始有些不懂节制，但是他仿佛被割裂一半的大脑和身体还在叫嚣着想要更多。   
填满我。  
木子洋不知道自己是不是无意间说出了这句话，他想被填满，并不光是来自于身体上的，而他知道这种满足只来自于自己的爱人，他此时此刻、过去现在所有的渴求和欲望，能满足的只有岳明辉。  
被狠狠顶了几下腺体的木子洋射了第一次，岳明辉在这之后也射了，微凉的液体充满泥泞又脆弱的肠道，握住木子洋胳膊的力气勒的他发疼。Alpha也会随着omega的发情期调节身体的反应，比如他们的不应期时间会缩短，以便更好的帮助伴侣渡过发情期。  
平复了一会，岳明辉不忘给木子洋喂一点水喝，流理台已经被他们折腾的一塌糊涂，况且也的确太凉了，看着木子洋喝完水，他们还是选择回卧室继续。  
  
射过一次的木子洋开始不自觉的更加暴露自己腺体的位置，想要交换体液来更加清晰的感受Alpha的信息素，岳明辉却只是给他闻到自己的味道，每次低头只是吻一下越发肿胀滚烫的腺体或者耳垂，就好像是在等着得不到糖果的小孩哭出来一样。  
“爱咬……不咬，我不会自己打……岳明辉！”  
猝不及防被咬住腺体注入Alpha的腺体让李振洋下意识喊出了岳明辉的名字，猛然进入的大量信息素让他找不到目标一样拽住了岳明辉的头发，强烈的刺激让眼泪瞬间不受控制的掉落下来。  
但是很快身体就已经完全接受了这种变化，调节过后同样释出的Omega信息素中和了一切的不适感。信息素互相交换的过程永远是这么美好令人着迷，只属于两个人的气味组合到一起，好像两个人的灵魂碰撞着交融成完整的一个。  
木子洋每次都找不到合适的形容词来形容这种感觉，在确认得到足够的信息素交换后岳明辉松了口，上面明显的牙印渗出了点点血珠，他轻轻的去舔掉又引得木子洋轻轻颤抖起来。  
发情的高热已经被缓解，没出现脱水症状的木子洋却好像一下子失去力气，松了拽住岳明辉头发的手眼神变得朦胧起来。他已经做好了被插入生殖腔的准备，但岳明辉却好像没这意思，不紧不慢的和木子洋接吻，伸手握住木子洋前端没得到释放的欲望上下滑动。  
他们的性爱只有第一次成结标记的时候他被短暂的进入过生殖腔，却因为没有完全适应岳明辉就成结让木子洋痛的掉了眼泪。  
不知道是不是因为这个原因，之后不管是平常的性爱或者发情期，岳明辉进入他的生殖腔成结的次数都极少，可两个人的生活已经非常稳定，而且不管是再怎么顺其自然也该到了这一步。  
“你喜欢小男孩还是小女孩？”  
回答他的是自己被翻了个身，岳明辉从后面重新压上来含住他的腺体，这样的姿势会让性器进入到比其他姿势更深的地方，发情期分泌出的滑液被进出的动作挤出顺着腿根滑下。但是木子洋现在无暇顾及这些，他终于被顶开了一直紧闭着的软肉打开了生殖腔，Alpha的性器完全进入后他感觉自己的小腹都要被顶出模糊的轮廓，浅浅的窒息感让他忍不住用嘴辅助呼吸。  
他不知道自己说了什么，喊哥哥也好喊什么也好，他张口咬住岳明辉递到嘴边的手臂给那纹身又添了几个清晰的牙印，伴随着结膨大紧紧卡住入口，岳明辉再次咬住了木子洋的“我就喜欢你。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 天雷之小剧场  
>  “饿了。”
> 
> “……坏了，忘屯粮了。”  
>    
>  “明天法院上班咱去办下手续吧。”  
>  “弟弟，咱还没结婚呢。”  
>  “那这时候剧情不应该是你拿出戒指求婚吗？”  
>  “我上哪给你变戒指，冰箱里还剩俩鸡蛋你吃吗。”  
>  “不吃，腥。”  
>  “这就起反应啦？”  
>  回答他的是李振洋丢过来的他自己的手机。


End file.
